


Settling In

by GoldOnTheCeiling



Series: Percy Pendragon Universe [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldOnTheCeiling/pseuds/GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur moves into a new flat with his husband Merlin and their new adopted son, Percy.  It all seems to be a bit too much to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

     Arthur paused at the top of the stairs, closing his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, staring at the door to the new flat and willed himself to breathe normally. This was slightly due to the heavy box he was carrying, but mostly due to how overwhelmed he was. He and Merlin were not only moving flats, but it had been six days since they had adopted Percy and finally taken him home.  
      Arthur was thrilled, and the boy (Arthur’s son?, that seemed too much for now. They’d just met for fuck’s sake) seemed to be doing ok too. Arthur just didn’t realize how difficult it would all turn out to be. Alright, it’s possible he should have read those books that Merlin had given him all those months ago. He knew it would be an adjustment for everyone but he just didn’t expect anything to have gone the way it had. Arthur wasn't even sure he was ready for a child. He could read all the books as many times as he wanted or watch Mordred while Morgana was away one thousand times. It didn't matter. Arthur would never be ready. And on top of all that he'd grown up with Uther as a father. That was a reason right there that the government should step in and personally ban him from raising children. Percy’s quiet nature didn’t help either. Arthur never knew what he was thinking. Half the time, the boy stood there sizing up his new parents. Who knew the gaze of six year old could make Arthur feel so uncomfortable? Arthur sighed and continued into his family’s new flat, as he wasn’t going to figure anything out at the top of the stairs.  
     When Arthur stepped in, he found Merlin unpacking one of the hundreds of boxes in the flat, with Percy standing next to him helping. That was another thing. Ever since the adoption was finalized and Percy had come home with them, he clearly preferred Merlin. Arthur understood, he really did. Merlin was all smiles and sweaters and he used voices when he read children’s books. It was like he’d gotten a degree in parenting. But it just sort of made it feel like Merlin was Percy’s parent and Arthur was just along for the ride. A stab of jealousy went through Arthur’s stomach, which he categorically ignored because Merlin deserved praise for his talents, not envy.  
      “Hey, Arthur” Merlin said, jolting Arthur from his thoughts, “Percy and I’ve just finished this box. Watch him for a sec while I go get another.” Arthur nodded. He could watch the boy for five minutes; he could at least manage that.  
      Arthur turned to Percy as Merlin’s figure disappeared through the door. “So…” Arthur began hesitantly, “are you excited to go to a new school?” Percy didn’t answer right away, he simply stared at Arthur determinedly.  
      “I… don’t know. I haven’t thought about it really.” Percy’s voice was unsure and Arthur pitied him. Percy was a six year old who was constantly jerked around from place to place and he probably never knew what was coming next. Arthur felt his heart swell and his eyes watered. _That won’t be happening anymore_ , he told himself. Percy was here to stay.  
Arthur grabbed the nearest box and put it in front of himself. “Want to help me unpack this one?” he asked.  
      “Sure.”  
Arthur smiled. “Now where is that box cutter?” He looked around as he’d seen Merlin using it before but couldn’t find it anywhere in the sea of brown moving boxes.  
      “Here it is!” yelled Percy as he slid his hand towards the blade.  
      “NO!” Arthur screamed, just as the boy’s hand made contact with the knife. Immediately, Percy’s hand recoiled and he wrapped it in his other hand. As Arthur stepped towards Percy, Percy stepped back. Arthur looked up at Percy’s face. He looked as if he were about to cry. The blonde man kneeled to the ground and put his hand out.  
      “Come here” Arthur offered, but Percy didn’t move. “Please, come and we’ll get you a bandage.”  
      This time, Percy began to walk slowly towards Arthur. Once he got there, Arthur slowly took the boy’s hands and examined them. His left palm had a small cut along the bottom of his thumb. Arthur frowned, mentally kicking himself for being too slow to save the boy from injury. Arthur again looked up at Percy’s face and into the two eyes that remained fully of unshed tears. Percy kept wincing away from Arthur as he moved to check him for scrapes. The blonde man’s eyes widened as he realized Percy was afraid of him. He probably just scared the boy half to death. Arthur's stomach tightened as he thought about the fact that his adopted son was afraid of him. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to freak out. He needed Percy to understand what had happened.  
      “Do you know why I screamed when you picked up the knife?” whispered Arthur. Percy nodded.  
      “Because you were angry” he sniveled, wiping tears from his eyes.  
     “No” Arthur began, “I wasn’t angry. I was scared.” The boy’s face scrunched up as he looked at Arthur, confused.  
     “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I never want you to get hurt. I might have just met you, but I just want you to be safe.”  
      At that Percy smiled. Getting on his tiptoes, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “I think I like you a lot” the boy whispered. And as Arthur’s arms wrapped around the boy’s small frame, he felt wet, hot tears begin to fall down his cheeks.  
      “I think I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could've polished this a bit more but I just love the concept of Percival coming home form school to his adoptive parents, Arthur and Merlin.


End file.
